The present invention is directed toward a metallic recovery scrap block and more particularly toward such a scrap block which can replace conventional blocks but which includes a specific preferred magnet means for preventing the inadvertent loss of metal items and adaptable means for use with any disposal system.
As is well known in the food service industry, the loss of silverware and other metal items such as shakers, etc., is a very serious problem which costs operators large sums of money not only in replacement costs but also in repair, maintainance, and down time costs. The problem stems from careless kitchen help and the manner in which wastes are removed from used dishes during cleaning operations.
Many modern kitches utilize stainless steel tables for pre-sorting dishware as part of clean-up operations. Such tables conventionally carry a scrap block which is comprised of a hard rubber cylindrical member approximately six inches high and seven inches in diameter. The scrap block is mounted with its axis vertical over an opening in the stainless steel table which overlies a disposal system there below. In use, a plate with food or debris and the like is tapped vertically over the scrap block so that the debris from the plate falls through the opening in the center of the scrap block. Any flatware or other metal items which was on the plate or which may have been hidden in the debris would fall through the center of the scrap block into the disposal system without the kitchen help knowing of the same.
While this method is standard operating procedure in most dishrooms, the disposal systems vary considerably as garbage cans or various types of garbage disposals are used. This variety necessitates additional characteristics of the scrap block that incorporate safety features such as a splash guard and an adaptable means to fit any standard size openings required by specifications of different disposal systems.
Inventions have been proposed in an attempt to alleviate the problem of lost flatware. One such proposal is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,138. This patent is directed toward a scrap block which uses magnet means to prevent inadvertent loss of flatware in much the same fashion as the present invention. This system, however, impedes the flow of wastes through the interior of the scrap block because of its hourglass shape. Furthermore, even the market version of this proposal cannot be used in conjunction with a garbage disposal. Other inventions have been proposed but they are inefficient, complex, take up a great deal of premium space in a dishroom, are prohibitively expensive, and cannot be adapted for use in a dishroom equipped with a garbage disposal.
Inventions have also been proposed for flatware recovery specifically for garbage disposal systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,795 describes a device for preventing damage to a garbage disposal caused by silverware. The device includes a tray upon which is intended to be deposited a quantity of garbage. Batches of the garbage can then be pushed through an opening in the tray into the garbage disposal mounted below. A plurality of magnets mounted beneath the tray attract the silverware or other metal objects to prevent them from being pushed into the opening. While this device may have some usefulness, it is not easily adaptable to a stainless steel table such as described above as additional scraper means would be necessary. Furthermore, this device can only be used with garbage disposal units.